


Ko Big or Ko Home

by EvilGinger606



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gender Inclusive, Murder, dr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilGinger606/pseuds/EvilGinger606
Summary: A lonely reader works at a fast food store. One day, while working an extra long shift, one of the attractive regulars comes by to visit. This fateful day will change the lives of the two forever as Komaeda works to prove his worth, and as he tries to free them from their greasy prison.





	Ko Big or Ko Home

**Author's Note:**

> Since my previous work was so loved by a wonderful audience, me and my sister have collaborated yet again to bring you the true meaning of A R T.

  
“FRICK U!!!!!!” I yell loudly. I work at the big Mickey D’s where everyone hates everyone. I belong here

My name is (Y/N). I’ve got big (Y/C) eyes, with (Y/C) hair. I’m (Y/H) tall, and I wear converse, ripped skinny jeans, and edgy band tees to work ever day. It’s against rules but OH W E Ll

The only light in my life is my regular customer and soon-to-be-bf Komaeda-sama. With his cloudy, silk-like hair and his edge-filled eyes, hes the only person who truly understands my

At that moment, komaeda-sama enters the fast-food chain in search of his terrible Mickey-D burgers that they probably sell “good morning Komaeda-sama!” I greet

“Ah, (Y/N)!!! How are you?” His voice is so H A W T. I lean over counter

“Better now that your hot. !!! I meant sexy!! I MEANT MARRY ME!! DarN.” My face is more pink than blood. I turn away. My Sweetheart grabs my hand, neel ing

“(Y/N) of course!!! We can marry and my old bf hinato will be best man.” I cringe.

“U WANNA BRING YOUR BF TO OUR WEDDING!?’b!?!? HOW COULD YOU THIS IS OVER” I am hurt and offended that my is not enough for him. We!!!! Had so much lov!!!!!!

“Nono he’s dead!! See?? I can pay for burger with teeth.” He puts them on counter and smiles. I have to forgive him he’s too sweet. But still.........

“We. Cannt cause I have to workk

“Oh!! I’ll take care of customers.” Ko then goes on a murderous rampage.

Soon all my coworkers and customers are dead, and I am so glad. The world is much better off without them and there bodys are a sine of how much my Ko-sama cares for me.

The floor is red as blood as Ko makes his way back to me Holding hands, we sign our marriage ppers with the blood of our enemies

“But Komaeda-sama, once the people see this they will try to get in our way”

“Do not worry, i will take care of anyone who gets in the way of our love” he holds up a fork and knife between each finger like Sebastian from Black Butler before making his way out of the store

I sit in the store to finish my shift, dreamily thinking of how hot and dependable of a man i have. But!! He is mine!! I call him up, suddenly super jealous.

“Babe, are you sure no one else is looking at you!???” I ask. I hear an explosion over the phone, as well as suuuuuuper attractive crazy laugher.

“Everyone’s dead, baby, our love is safe.” I look at the clock, realizing it’s almost time 4 our honeynoon i freshen up by putting blood on my cheeks to add color. Work makes me look like death so now this is better.

He’s waiting with a dozen (FAV FLOWER)s. I take them and smell them.

“You’re the bestest. Boyfriend. EVER!!!!” I wrap arms and smooch him before we get a house made of glitter. It’s H O L O. Like, rainbow shifting??? That’s how you know it’s legit love

I go inside and see the dead bodies of everyone in the world, arranged into a heart shape “see I love you (Y/N), now no one can get in our way” “OH MY GODH THANK” I am once again so thankful for his love. He truly is my perfect bf He tells me how beautiful my new blush looks and we have the best honeymoon evr. We have a thousand kids who look exactly like us and are happily ever after

Marry


End file.
